A Fabrication to Forget
by Apocalypse1718
Summary: The sequel to A Reunion to Remember! It's Hermione's birthday and Hannah has been forced to attend. What happens when she yet again fabricates some lies? How will Hermione fight back? Magic anyone? T for mild language


**Hello to all my lovely readers! I know I haven't been active for a while and I'm really sorry! School has just been really stressful lately! But I'm back with the sequel to A Reunion to Remember! I just want to thank all the people that reviewed/favorited that story and those that just took the time to read it :) I really appreciate it.**

**So for this story there are a few ideas that were suggested to me by BvBbina so a huge round of applause to her!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah no. Never going to happen. Her genius-ness JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter series and all its brilliant characters. (Her only mistake was not making Dramione canon)**

**But hey I own Hannah (The character)! But she isn't very likeable… **

* * *

A Fabrication to Forget

_Ugh. Why the hell am I even here?! Hermione is such a drag I don't even like her…_Hannah Granger thought. It was her dear cousin Hermione's 21st birthday and her mother had demanded that she come and apologize to Hermione for what happened at the last family reunion. Why should I even apologize?!_ If anything, the skank should apologize to me…_ But there was a reason Hannah was here, and it definitely wasn't to apologize to Hermione. She had a different target in mind…

"Hannah!" she heard a voice shriek. She looked up and saw her only likable cousins. The twins, Julianne and Marianne. Who were literally younger versions of her. Together, the three were quite a sight. Fake permed blonde hair, nails that looked more like glorified claws, and clothes that looked like they were five times too small.

"Girls!" *kisses* Hannah cried, she was thankful to finally have someone that she could actually relate to.

"So how is Draco Malfoy?" asked Julianne.

"Yeah how is he? You told us that you guys were engaged!" screeched Marianne.

_Shit. They don't know...oh well I can play along with this. Who knows? Maybe it'll come true…_

Hannah tried to smile but it came out more like a grimace. Not that the two barbie twins would be able to tell the difference. "Yes we are oh so happy. As a matter of fact he is going to be here soon!"

The twins eyes widened into saucers. "OH MY GOD...does he have any brothers?! Fix us up please!" they screamed, tearing at their hair.

Hannah smirked, she was really enjoying the attention. "Now now girls you know that Drakey-poo is an only child!" and she couldn't help but add, "And the heir to the Malfoy business…"

"SQUEEEE! You have to introduce us ok? Promise?!"

"Sure." Hannah replied with a smile/grimace

*Doorbell rings*

Hermione looked up from her conversation with her aunts and mother. "Draco! You made it!" Hermione cried and ran towards Draco. But she was stopped short by Hannah, who literally trampled her over and latched onto Draco first.

"Drakey-Poo you made it! Now come and be a good fiance and wish Hermy here a Happy Birthday."

Draco did not look amused. As a matter of fact, he looked disgusted. He kept on trying to shake her off his arm but the skank held on for dear life.

"Um...Pardon my asking but...Who the bloody hell are you?" He asked, venom in his voice.

Hannah pouted and replied trying and failing to sound seductive, "Oh you are so funny Draco...of course you know who I am." She tried to blow him kisses but he simply pushed her face away.

"Don't be like that Drakey-poo come and meet my beautiful but not as beautiful as me cousins! Julianne and Marianne." The twins were stumbling over themselves and actually latched themselves onto Draco's other arm. Why aren't there any slut repelling spells in the magic book!? He thought frantically. Draco looked to Hermione who looked both incredulous and angry.

Hermione chuckled darkly. Since she was 21 now she could reveal some magic to her family...besides she knew her harlot of a cousin would do this anyways. "Hannah darling! Come in and lets take a photo of you and your…."Hermione trailed off. "Fiance" Hannah interjected proudly.

"Yes...you and your lovely cousins and fiance." Hermione amended, smiling. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wand.

"Like this?" Hannah asked as she and the twins draped themselves over a very disgusted Draco. "Perfect" Hermione purred.

Hannah got ready and smiled at the "camera" and then heard Hermione cry, "EAT SLUGS" all of a sudden, her insides started to feel like they were burning. Her hold on Draco loosened and he ran from her to Hermione, whom he embraced tightly, trying to forget the disgusting feeling of Hannah's hands on him. She started to cough. She felt sick. Cough. Cough. SLUGS.

"What the hell have you done you bitch?!" Hannah cried as she coughed slugs.

"Ah but that is where you are wrong Hannah, I am not a female dog but instead a witch. One with magic." Hermione smiled

Hannah spluttered, "But witches don't exist!" she cried.

"Mhm, see skanky muggle that is where you are wrong. Witches and wizards do exist, which is what Hermione and I are." Draco sneered at her.

Hannah looked around. The twins were too busy coughing up slugs of their own and the rest of the family was looking away. Ashamed to even look at her.

"Mess with me again Hannah, and you might find yourself face the three unforgivable curses." Hermione hissed.

Hannah hissed right back. Looks like she hasn't learned anything. Hermione and Draco then walked off, leaving Hannah to cough on her slugs. It was a great 21st birthday, one that Hannah would live to forget and Hermione would forever remember. Just like the reunion.

**THE END**

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading this and tell me what you think! I might post a second version of this story later so stay tuned! Love you all!**

**-Apocalypse**


End file.
